


Wings

by addicted_2_fandoms



Series: Lexi's Whamilton Week 2020 [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Needs Sleep, Alternate Universe - Wings, Fluff, George Washington needs a hug, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Massage, Mentions of Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler - Freeform, Mentions of Martha Washington/George Washington, Mentions of homophobia, Period-Typical Homophobia, Whamilton Week, Whamilton Week 2020, Wing Grooming, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: George has a hard time being President, how was he talked into this? Alexander helps him relax.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Lexi's Whamilton Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. This is crap. I'm sorry, please read. Please leave comments, it gives me life.

Being president was hard. He didn’t know why he’d accepted the job. Actually he did and the answer was sleeping right next to him. Alexander couldn’t run for President due to the fact that he was an immigrant and got into fights with  _ everyone.  _ When Washington had asked for Hamilton’s opinion, Hamilton had promptly asked whether he should take the Treasury or State departments and George couldn’t deny him anything. 

He rose, for once, before the Caribbean man, reflecting on their time together. The war had ended not even 6 years ago and he’d been with his boy for 10 now. He was glad that both Eliza and Martha were so understanding. Both knew who they married, gay men, and neither minded. It wasn’t as if they didn’t love their wives, but they couldn’t romantically. Eliza and Martha understood that, neither only liking men either. 

As George sat up in their bed, he stretched out his wings, wishing the bed was slightly softer. That he and Alexander could buy a proper bed, without it being suspicious. His wings were sore after tucking them in all day yesterday. Wings were private things and often only shared with people close to you. These people might be family, friends or significant others. Very few had seen his wings, Lafayette, who he had regarded as a son, Martha, his wife, Eliza, who he trusted so closely, John Laurens, his other aide-de-camp and a few others in his found family. 

His wings felt stiff and bent wrong, he had tried grooming them without Alexander but it wasn’t the same and he didn’t want Martha to help. It had been over a month since they had time to groom their wings and Washington admits he’s not really good at doing his own. He looked over to admire his boy. Yeah,  _ his boy. _ His brown wings spread out behind him and George felt extremely pleased that the younger male trusted him enough to leave his wings out, while asleep. It was the greatest show of trust, as they were most vulnerable during rest. 

_ Anyone _ could hurt them and if your wings were damaged, they could never be repaired. It was why in the war, wings were encouraged while during training and while they were safe, as when they got onto the battlefield, having them open was a death wish. 

“Georgey?” A soft murmur came from where the younger man lay, it was late in the afternoon, both taking a nap as soon as they’d gotten back from the meeting. Alexander hadn’t even tried to sneak away to do work, a testament to how tired he truly was. 

“Hey Alex.” He pushed the hair out of Alexander’s eyes, smiling fondly at the sleepy boy. 

“Wings?” He inquired with a soft tilt of the head.

It took George a moment to figure out what he was talking about, until he realised, sighing gratefully. 

“If you could?”

Alexander sat up sluggishly, grabbing the brush on their side table and the spray bottle sitting next to it. 

“How long?” He asks, brushing down the feathers softly with his fingers.

“Since last time. Couldn’t do it without you.”

Hamilton hummed an acknowledgement. He ran his fingers through the grey, speckled wings, carefully detangling the feathers. He hummed as he worked, not too loudly and words weren’t exchanged. 

Detangling took a little longer than he expected, every so often spraying water on his wings, making the process easier. Every time water fell on his wings, George would sigh, letting himself relax a little more. His wings went from standing up tense to falling lax, like Alexander’s were. 

Periodically Alexander would pull out a loose feather or one already fallen out, just caught in the down feathers. He started on the left wing, moving to the right one, once done. After detangling he moved onto brushing through the wings to make them soft and fluffy. He enjoyed this part, liking how the down feathers would go fluffy, like puppy fur. He allowed himself to rub his cheek against it, making George laugh fondly. 

After the wings were shiny and fluffy, George was relaxed, almost asleep again. Alexander took the opportunity to order him back slightly before starting on the base of his wings. Rubbing and squeezing at the firm skin, making his breathing slow and steady. He moved onto the main structural support of the wings, massaging them until they grew limp in his hands. 

George was falling asleep, so relaxed and in a more cuddly mood than normal, making grabby hands at Alexander. 

“Sleep time.” He grumbled, looking at Alexander who was about to sneak away to write, presumably with a feather that he plucked out. 

“Okay.” He smiled fondly at the usually so composed man, he was glad to see him relaxed like this. “Sleep now, I’ll be here when you wake.”

He was.


End file.
